Meeting the Demon
by Make-It-New
Summary: When Quinn comes across a new girl with a pretty dark secret, some things about her life may never be the same.


There weren't a lot of things that Quinn Fabray questioned about her life. She knew her parents were drunks that only cared about their outward appearance to society. She knew her sister was following perfectly in her mother's footsteps and marrying a rich man that would make her stay at home and be a boring housewife. She knew her best friend was way too good for Lima and would soon make her way to greater things in New York. She knew her obsession with science fiction was slightly abnormal but that was one thing she didn't really care to correct. What Quinn Fabray didn't know was that her slight obsession with the paranormal was about to get much more real.

She met Santana Lopez during the summer between her junior and senior year. Rachel had been vacationing on the east coast with her dads and left Quinn up to her own devices for a few weeks. Her boredom had led her to her favorite little shop in the Lima mall that carried books about demonology and angelology, two of her favorite subjects lately. She couldn't help be amazed by the stories about demonic possession and what the mythical creatures were truly capable of.

She hadn't noticed the other girl creep up beside her, her approach had been almost silent.

"Bunch of lies, that book," Quinn had nearly jumped in the air as the girl's voice carried to her. Her hand immediately over her heart to try to calm to racing beat. She flipped her head around to chastise the girl for scaring her but her voice was lost when she laid her eyes on the gorgeous girl in front of her. "I mean, they get some details right, but most of it is lies," the girl finished, seemingly unaffected by the scare she had given the girl.

"Do I know you?" Quinn asked finding it to be the only words she was able to get out at this point. The girl just smirked at her and took the book out of her hands.

"Doubtful, people don't tend to forget this face," she bragged, putting the book back on the shelf and motioning Quinn over to a different shelf a few feet away. She pulled down an old black book that was devoid of any writing on the cover. There was a worn down label on the side of the book that read 'Daemn.' "You want the real stuff, read this." She shoved the book into Quinn's arms and started to walk away.

"Wait, who are you? I've never seen you in here before," Quinn tried to catch up to the girl, still insanely curious about the stranger that had invaded her personal space and acted like she owned the place.

"I'm always around here, I just stay out of sight," she gave a vague answer before turning back to look Quinn in the eye, something that stopped Quinn in her spot. The gaze was so intense and penetrating she didn't know what to do about the feelings it gave her. "Name's Santana."

Quinn couldn't break the eye contact even if she wanted to. She wanted to ask more questions and find out anything she could about this mysterious girl, but she felt stuck under her gaze. She only felt like she was capable of moving again when Santana looked away from her to look over another stack of books.

"How do you know anything about these books? It's all fiction anyway, you made it sound like it's real," Quinn questioned, confused as to why the girl was now laughing.

"There's a pretty fine line between reality and fiction," she gave as a vague answer before turning and leaving quickly out the door. Quinn didn't have time to react before the girl had disappeared into the crowd of the mall. Quinn was left stumped and clearly affected by the sudden appearance and then disappearance of the strange girl. She quickly looked at the book in her hand before making her way to the register to pay for it. Maybe she'd be able to find something in there to help explain what had just happen to her.

Quinn didn't normally find herself in this part of town very often. She knew it wasn't the best place to be late at night, but she was at a friend's party down the road and didn't feel like being there any longer. She had opted to walk home rather than wait for her friends to be ready to leave to give her a lift home. It was only a twenty minute walk and she figured she could cut that down by walking extra fast.

She could feel something off the minute she set foot on the darkened street down the block from the party. Her intuition was yelling at her to turn around and go back to the party and just wait for her ride but she continued on, thinking she just needed to stop being paranoid.

Quinn figured her mind was playing tricks on her when she heard footsteps near her. She looked around a few times but wasn't able to spot anyone so she just shook it off and continued home, thinking she might need to lay off the horror movies. She could hear Rachel's voice in her head laughing at her for finally cracking due to all the movies she watched and stories she read. To say Rachel thought her best friend's obsession with the paranormal was ridiculous would be an underestimate. Rachel constantly teased Quinn for her beliefs but to be fair, Quinn constantly teased Rachel for her love of all things Broadway. It was just how they worked.

She knew she was going slightly crazy when she started hearing a slight laughing in the distance. It was menacing and quiet, but still seemed very real to the girl. Quinn could feel her heart starting to beat faster as she was walking even faster now. She just needed to get down a few blocks and she'd be back into the good part of town.

The steps seemed to be closer to her now, but she was still unable to locate anyone anywhere near her. She was close to running at this point, feeling really terrified. She came to a halt as she spotted a dark figure appear in front of her. She didn't know where the person came from, they seemed to just appear out of thin air.

She wanted to back away from the person who was decked out in all black with a hood over their head. She wanted to back away and ran as fast as she could back to the party but as soon as she turned to run, another person appeared behind her, similarly dressed in all black.

"I have mace," she called out, even though it was a complete lie. She hoped maybe it would scare whoever it was away, but neither moved. In fact all they did was laugh and start in on her.

"I'm calling the cops, they'll be here and arrest both of you! I'll just keep screaming until they get here," she called out, but neither of them seemed to care about what she was saying. She felt the one behind her suddenly right in her personal space and felt their cold grip on both of her arms.

"No! Help! Someone help me!" she tried to break free of the hold but she was powerless against the two larger beings that she could now make out to be men. The hood fell away from the guy in front of her and her blood ran cold as she got a look into his black eyes. She was paralyzed as she took in his lifeless eyes that were completely black.

"You're.. you're… demon.." she trailed off, very confused at this point. This couldn't be real, demons weren't real. She needed to wake up. She needed to stop reading so much and maybe kill whoever it was that had spiked her drink at the party because there was no way this was actually happening to her.

"Smart girl. I'm going to enjoy your soul, I can tell," the one in front of her remarked as he raised his hand to her. She could feel herself getting weaker and was well on her way to passing out when she was suddenly knocked to the ground.

She could hear a scuffle behind her and tried to turn to see what was going on and why she had suddenly been knocked to the ground but she felt too weak to fully get her body turned over. She heard yelling and more fighting when she suddenly was lifted off of the ground and was thrown over someone's shoulder. She could see the two men lying on the ground so she knew whoever had stopped them was now carrying her away from the scene.

"Put me down," she tried to fight weakly but she still had no energy to get away from the person.

"Stop fighting," she heard in a strangely familiar voice that she was unable to place but it was very distinctly female. The girl carried her far away from the scene, getting her all the way back to the good part of town. She was only a few streets away from her house when she was placed back on the ground. She finally got a look at the person that had saved her and couldn't control the gasp that left her mouth when she saw her face.

"Santana," she trailed off stunned, not believing the mysterious girl from the mall was now standing in front of her. She had taken down two very large men and managed to carry Quinn a long way and barely even looked winded.

"Told you no one forgot this face," Santana told her bending down to be at Quinn's level. "You shouldn't be around there this late at night, you're just asking for trouble."

"I didn't really think it was that big of a deal," Quinn tried to defend herself but she was clearly in the wrong and the look that Santana sent her let her know that no excuse was going to fly.

"Don't do it again," Santana's voice took on a stern tone as she looked over Quinn for injuries.

"Who are you? How did you take them down? They were… " Quinn trailed off again realizing she might sound crazy if she finished that sentence. They clearly weren't actually demons, her mind was just really playing tricks on her.

"They were demons and they were going to kill you," Santana finished for her, not hesitating in the slightest to declare that.

"No, that's not possible. Demon's aren't real, I'm just clearly going insane," Quinn tried to get to her feet but she still felt weak.

"I told you already, there's a really fine line between real and not real. You just found out how fine that line is," Santana pushed Quinn back to the ground, not letting her get back to her feet just yet. Quinn looked up at the girl trying to figure out how she knew all of this and why she was helping her.

"Why won't you tell me who you are and how you know all of this?" Quinn asked as she finally got the girl to look her in the eyes. The gaze was once again intense and made her feel like she was paralyzed.

Instead of answering her, Santana got to her feet and put her hand out to help Quinn up. Quinn shook it off and helped herself up, not really knowing if she could trust Santana or not. She knew nothing about the girl and why she seemed to have taken a sudden interest in Quinn. She struggled a bit but managed to get herself onto her feet, only wobbling slightly before she got her bearings and straightened herself out.

Santana stepped back now that Quinn was on her feet and kept her distance still offering no explanation. Quinn shook her head and started to walk away, tired of the run around Santana was putting her through. If she didn't want to tell her anything Quinn wasn't going to sit there like an idiot and keep staring at her.

"Try to stay out of trouble," she heard the girl remark as she got some distance between them. Quinn didn't answer as she walked away. When she finally did look back, Santana was nowhere to be seen. Quinn shook it off and vowed to go right to bed and sleep until she was no longer delusional.

A few weeks had passed and with the time came the return of Rachel and most of Quinn's sanity. She had shared the story of her crazy night with Rachel after she had returned and Rachel informed her that she was taking away all her movies and books to help preserve what little sanity she had left.

Rachel had decided they needed a night out after hearing her friend's strange story and declared that they were going to the karaoke bar in the center of town. She wasn't too thrilled with the idea but she hadn't had a chance to hang out with her best friend in a while and wanted to spend some time with her now that she could.

The small bar was full of people and had a long line just to get on the list to sing. Somehow Rachel had managed to work her way to the top of the list and sang three or four times before the night was over. Quinn had bowed out claiming a sore throat in order to avoid having to get up in front of all those people to sing. She didn't have a horrible voice, but she didn't compare to Rachel and she was more than content sitting back and watching everyone else butcher songs she had previously really loved.

It was going on one in the morning when Quinn finally convinced Rachel it was time to leave. She had to drag her away from the cute guy at the bar she'd been chatting up for the better part of an hour but she was positive it was time for them to get going. As they left the bar Quinn noticed a few suspicious looking people near the exit but just shrugged it off. She needed to stop being so paranoid all the time. She walked Rachel to her car and made sure she got off okay.

She started to think that maybe she wasn't being paranoid when she got to her car to find her two front tires slashed.

"Well fuck," she cursed as she looked around for a friendly face. She dug her phone out of her pocket only to curse as she realized it was now dead. She headed back to the bar to see if she could use their phone only to be stopped by the suspicious group of people she had spotted at the was leaving. Their choice of wardrobe and menacing gaze sent shivers up Quinn's spine. This all felt too familiar to her.

"We've heard a lot about you," one of the men taunted at her as she was being surrounded by the group of five men. She couldn't see their eyes with their hoods but she had a feeling if she could she'd be staring into blackness once again.

"Please just let me go," she tried to beg but that only caused them to draw closer to her. She felt the cold grip on her arms again and knew what was going to happen. The man directly in front of her raised his hand again and opened his mouth. She could feel her energy draining from her body and her vision started to get blurry. She felt her legs start to give out and only stayed up right because of the grip on her arms. She felt her body start to shut down and knew whatever this being was in front of her was about to kill her.

The flurry of action as her eyes started to close was lost on the weak girl. She felt herself hit the ground again and was so close to losing consciousness her vision was almost gone and her hearing was spotty. She wasn't sure how long she was lying on that ground before she was lifted into the air and taken from the parking lot. She closed her eyes and let the darkness that was creeping up on her overtake her.

When she woke up again Quinn was curled up on a bed in a completely unfamiliar room. Her heart started to race as she tried to place the events of last night and remember where she was. Nothing was coming to her through the headache that was plaguing her head. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and finally set her sights on someone else in the room. She immediately recognized Santana sitting in a chair next to the bed. The girl had her eyes closed but it didn't seem like she was actually asleep.

"S-Santana," Quinn squeaked out, still feeling an overwhelming exhaustion in her body. Santana jerked forward at her words and her eyes quickly checked Quinn over, seemingly looking for anything wrong.

"Nice to see you finally came back to the land of the living," Santana sat forward in the seat. It was the first time that Quinn had seen the girl appear calm and laid back. She wasn't exuding her normal air of mystery or intrigue.

"What happened?" Quinn asked still unable to recall the events of last night. She brought a hand up to her head to try to massage out the headache radiating through her head but it was futile at this point.

"You made some enemies. They've been tracking you the last few weeks and waited until they had their opportunity to strike. My guess is you were barely seconds away from losing your soul," Santana told her like it wasn't a huge deal. She made it seem like it was second nature for someone to be taking souls and Quinn hadn't been seconds from dying.

"You need to start explaining things to me. How do you always show up and save me? How do you know all this stuff?" Quinn found some strength to sound strong and resolute. She was serious about getting answers this time.

Instead of answering Santana's gaze dropped to the mattress where it stayed for a few long moments. When she finally looked back up, Quinn felt her heart clench. She was looking into black eyes, all the white had disappeared and Santana had taken on a demonic look.

"You're… " Quinn couldn't find the words to say what she was thinking. Santana was one of them. Santana was one of those things that had tried to kill her.

"A demon, yes," Santana admitted, her eyes returning to their normal color. She sat back in the chair and let Quinn take everything in.

"But.. Why do you keep saving me then?" To say Quinn was confused was an understatement. Not only was she attacked twice now by demons, but she was now sitting in front of one that had saved her twice.

"Not every demon is interested in stealing every soul they come across. The group that's been attacking you are young, they don't have any experience or training. They just see vulnerability and attack it. I've been a demon a lot longer than them and have more control over that side. Plus, there's just something about you that keeps me from attacking you," Santana admitted finally being honest with the girl.

"I think I need to go home now," Quinn said trying to get up only to realize her legs didn't quite have any strength left in them. She was stopped from hitting the ground by Santana who had materialized beside her quickly.

"Easy there, you haven't fully recovered yet. Just sit down and relax, I'll bring you home when you can walk again. I'm not trying to kidnap you or anything, I promise. I just need you to recover," Santana almost sounded upset at seeing Quinn so incapacitated which greatly confused Quinn.

"Am I going to be okay?" Quinn asked in a small voice. She had never felt this weak before and didn't know how to handle it.

"Yes, you'll be okay. It just takes time to get your strength back," Santana promised finally getting Quinn back into a laying position on the bed. She brought the covers up around her and brushed some hair out of her face smiling as it caused the girl to close her eyes.

Santana waited for a few minutes before she thought the girl was asleep to get up from her position perched on the bed. As soon as she started to rise from the bed Quinn's arm reached out to keep her on the bed.

"Please, I don't feel safe, just stay," Quinn pleaded never opening her eyes. If she were more coherent she never would have admitted to the girl that her presence was making her feel safer, but her mind was still jumbled and the only thing she truly understood was that she was terrified and having Santana there seemed to quell that fear.

Hours later Quinn had finally recovered enough to get out of bed and walk around. Santana had offered to cook her some food but Quinn was only interested in getting home. Santana complied without complaint and got Quinn home in one piece, promising to take care of her car for her and return it to her when it had been fixed.

"Will I see you again?" Quinn asked before she climbed out of the car. She felt connected to the girl who had saved her life twice and didn't want this to be the last time she ever sees her.

"With the way your luck is going, I'd say it's definitely possible. I'll be around, don't you worry," Santana responded with a wink, giving Quinn chills.

Quinn waited until Santana's car disappeared out of sight before she headed into her empty house. She shook her head knowing her parents didn't even realize she had been gone all night and most of the day. They probably hadn't even been home in the whole period she was gone and even if they had, they wouldn't have noticed her absence. She can't remember that last in-depth conversation she had with either of them and at this point, she was just use to it.

The next time she saw Santana was similar to the first time. She had been walking around the Lima mall looking to kill some time when she spotted the dark haired demon people watching on a bench. She could tell that something was different with the girl but couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Her clothes were her usual black. Her hair was back in its normal pony tail. The only thing she notices that might be different is the look in Santana's eyes. It almost seemed lifeless. She knew Santana was a demon and didn't technically have a soul to light up her eyes, but she never noticed her look being this lifeless before.

She tried to stay out of sight and get an idea as to what it was that Santana was staring down with such intensity. The look, even though it wasn't directed at her, stirred an interesting feeling in her. She had been aroused before plenty of times in her life, but the level she was at right now was definitely new. She didn't know what was causing this sudden stir in her hormones, but it was definitely undeniable and she was almost positive it had something to do with the demon sitting twenty feet away from her.

The feeling only intensified when Santana turned her head slowly to meet Quinn's eyes straight on. Quinn didn't even know the girl knew she was there, but judging by the look she was throwing Quinn's way, Santana was aware of the other girl the whole time. Quinn was paralyzed once again as those lifeless eyes met hers. They weren't quite black, but they were much darker than Santana's normal gaze.

Quinn could feel her body heat up considerably as Santana rose from the bench and slowly strode right up to Quinn. The intensity of her gaze never broke as she took the mesmerized girl by the hand and all by dragged her out of the building. Quinn was powerless to not follow. Every bit of her body and mind was screaming at her to let Santana lead her wherever she wanted to go. She could feel the cold grip of the demon but it seemed to burn into her skin and ignite goosebumps over her body. She didn't know what was causing this sudden fire inside of her but she wasn't really caring at this point. It seemed like Santana felt the same fire and that's really all that mattered. She barely noticed how far away from the mall they had gotten when she was shoved into the backseat of an unfamiliar car and turned around just in time to have Santana's lips land directly on hers. The fire that she thought was intense before was nothing compared to the fire that was now ignited all over her body.

If she was thinking straight Quinn would be pushing Santana off. This kiss came out of absolutely nowhere and was quickly moving past just kissing and Quinn really didn't know how this was suddenly happening, but she just didn't care. Before she even realized it, Santana had taken her shirt and bra off and was quickly unbuttoning her pants. Normally she'd never let someone get this far this fast, but stopping was currently the last thing on her mind.

The only thing that was on her mind was getting Santana as naked as she currently was. It took a lot of effort to get the girl out of her clothes but soon they were both completely naked and heating up the backseat.

It didn't take long for Santana's skilled fingers to make their way between Quinn's legs. They found her clit quickly and made rough, fast circles directly on it, causing moans and frantic pants of breaths to escape Quinn. She'd never felt anything this intense or strong before in her life. She wasn't sure if it was the intensity of the situation or the fact that the girl was a demon, but she was almost positive her fingers were moving at super human speed.

Quinn was screaming out Santana's name only seconds later, her orgasm hitting her harder and stronger than she'd ever thought possible. Santana's quick fingers didn't let up as Quinn fell into her second and third orgasm in a span of just a few minutes. Santana apparently was not quite done with Quinn because after a very short rest where Santana was kissing up and down Quinn's neck, her hands were back between her legs and those skilled fingers were pushing into her, thrusting at the same insane rate as before.

Quinn didn't think she could ever feel something quite like this. Santana was thrusting into her, hitting that amazing spot inside her each time, making her blood boil and her heart race. She was seeing stars and screaming out in ecstasy as Santana's fingers continued their assault. She was thrown into a near state of unconsciousness as she hit yet another overwhelming orgasm, the number she was unsure of at this point. She had lost count somewhere around four.

When those skilled hands finally removed themselves from her body she collapsed back into the seat and closed her eyes, desperately trying to get air back into her lungs. Thoughts of reciprocating the favor came and went through her mind as she tried very hard to get her heart rate back to a normal speed. She felt Santana settle in beside her, covering her tired body.

She tried to get words out, to say anything to express her gratitude for what had just happened to her but she wasn't able to even think about getting anything intelligible to come out of her mouth.

"Stop trying to talk and just enjoy the feeling," Santana said almost reading her mind. Quinn could only nod as the girl ran her hands up and down her body, soothing the tense muscles she had created.

Quinn figured they could figure everything else out later, for now she wanted to lay back and enjoy the skin to skin contact she was getting. She knew they were going to have to talk about all of this eventually, she did just have sex with a demon, but for now she just didn't care.

There weren't many things Quinn Fabray questioned about her life and now Santana Lopez seemed to have worked her way onto that list.


End file.
